


Eager to Please

by natmerc



Category: Eureka
Genre: Character of Color, Dating, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-09
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natmerc/pseuds/natmerc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison discovers dating Carter comes with certain perks. The best of them? A smart house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eager to Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dingoaction](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dingoaction).



> This fanfic was written for the LJ community eurekathon "eurekathon1.0" ficathon in 2007 and reposted on AO3 in Dec 2010. The original recipient was LJ user dingoaction.

**First date –**

"Watch out, it...."

"Oh!" Allison rubbed her hip. A small bar fridge had popped out of the wall. As she stared at it, the door opened to reveal a bewildering variety of canned colas. "I didn't know that was there."

"It showed up after my daughter moved in. She loves them, and you did say that you wanted something to drink, and--"

"And so the SARAH provides. There’s definite appeal to an automated house." Allison bent over to look at the cans. From the sustained silence behind her she was fairly sure that Carter was staring at her, or more likely, her bottom. She waited for him to say something, but he didn't. She grabbed a can, and was smiling as stood up and turned around.

 

Carter had a glazed look on his face.

"Want one?" she asked.

"Rot your teeth," the tone was mechanical, as if it had been something he'd said a thousand times before.

"I've had them all treated. No cavities possible. It would be widespread across America by now, but, you know how it is; the Dental Association lobbyists went heavy about that invention emerging too fast." She popped the can, the sound sharp and echoing in the bare, open, modern spaces of Carter's underground house. Allison took a sip. "Want to give me the grand tour?"

  

 **Fourth date that wasn't a date because they weren't dating –**

"Where's Zoe?"

"Drama practice."

Allison walked over to the wall and waited for the fridge to appear out of the blank wall. It rotated smoothly and almost silently. There, in the open space where water should be was a small wine glass. A dark burgundy-coloured wine filled it to the brim and then stopped flowing.

*Oyster Bay Pinot Noir 2005, Allison. I know it’s one of your favourites.*

"Thank you, SARAH." Allison took a sip. It was smooth, rich and had a pleasant aftertaste.

"Hey! This is my house. That's supposed to be draft on tap!" Carter frowned.

Allison watched him, amused at his indignation. "I guess SARAH likes me."

"You mean a certain weasel named Fargo likes you."

"That too."

She watched him frown at the fridge, as if it represented all the perils of the universe: single fatherhood, and a job that risked his mind, his job, his life, and his sanity on a daily basis. His face creased and crinkles spread about his eyes: the man had a nice smile and was willing to be amused at his own expense, both good qualities.

"Does this mean the beer's gone?"

 

 **Ninth date that was really the 879th date but only in another time-line--**

"Watch your hands."

"Are you complaining?" Allison paused, her right hand half underneath his sheriff's tan shirt. She could feel the smooth fine cotton of his undershirt under her fingers and warmth. The man seemed to be a blast furnace for heat.

"No, no, oh not complaining, not at all." He grinned at her, face beaming.

Allison gave him one of her patented steely-eyed looks. "Something funny?"

"Oh, um, no, but," he blinked, "this night's just going really well, and I'm, sorta, um, ticklish back there."

"Ticklish?"

"Shouldn't have said that, really shouldn't have said that."

He yelped as her hands dug into his sides, and they tussled on the bed. The evening was going marvellously well, far better then the first few times they'd gone out. Something was different about Carter tonight; he looked at her differently, and seemed to be able to anticipate her needs and wants almost before she thought of them.

"Carter? You haven't been involved in a mind reading experiment or something like that, have you?"

"Nothing like that." He flipped her over so that she was lying underneath him, his body a nice solid weight on top of hers. "I'm just happy to be here with you."

With a small chime, the top drawer of the bedside table popped open. Allison turned her head and saw it was half filled with small foil wrapped condoms in a multitude of different colours. She blinked, not sure what to say. "Was that you or SARAH?"

Carter leaned over to stare at a corner of the room. It looked no different than anywhere else, but he would know better. It was his house after all. "Thank you, SARAH. Now shut off the cameras to the bedroom, and go away."

*Good night, Sheriff Carter.*

The lights flickered in the bedroom, and then dimmed. The house's voice had sounded strange to Allison, different somehow. "Did Fargo reprogram her?"

"Yep. After much begging and pleading on my part. He told me its Sarah Michelle Gellar’s voice, but Henry told me he got a tech from the institute to do it."

"I think it’s an improvement."

"Me too, although Zoe liked the old one better." He reached over and grabbed one of the foil packets. "That’s enough of my eager to please house. Any chance I could use one of these tonight?"

She wriggled underneath him. She knew he’d stop if she asked him too; without giving her any long suffering looks or arguments about it. Another fine quality. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

Allison stared into his eyes, and felt warmth curl in her stomach. It had been a long time since a man had looked at her like that. Still, she had her reputation to consider. "Maybe."

"I love it when you play hard to get."

Then he kissed her, and they didn’t speak for a long time.

 


End file.
